


Hi

by lebookster



Series: Stephcass Week 2016 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebookster/pseuds/lebookster
Summary: It's been three years since Stephanie's death, and Cassandra has moved on. That is until she sees the impossible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to what I did for Stephcass Day 7 so you might want to read that to understand this. 
> 
> This is for Stephcass Day 8 which is promptless, so here we go.

Cass dropped her cup of tea when she saw the sight at her kitchen table. It had been three years since Stephanie’s death. Since then, Cassandra moved out of the Manor in favor of an apartment in the city. She tried dating again and while she didn’t have a girlfriend at the moment, it wasn’t terrible for her. It had been three years Stephanie’s death, and Cassandra moved on. 

 

But apparently Stephanie didn’t die. She was sitting at Cass’s kitchen table with a bowl of cereal and a spoonful of it shoved in her mouth. The first thing that went through Cassandra’s mind was what was happening. The second thing that went through Cassandra’s mind was how she forgot how beautiful Stephanie was. 

 

Cass still had pictures of her, but they didn’t compare to Stephanie in real life. Her blonde hair was long and soft and wavy like the ocean. Stephanie’s eyes were blue, but incredibly bright, they seemed to light up even if they were surrounded by complete darkness. Even with milk dripping from her lips and her cheeks full with cereal she couldn’t help think of how beautiful she was. 

 

“Stephanie?” Cass said realizing who was in front of her. 

 

“Hi,” Steph replied back with a nervous grin. 

 

“How are you here?”

 

“Um...I was never dead.” 

 

“But Batman saw you die.”

“I was badly injured yeah, but I didn’t die. After I got beaten up, Bruce took me to Leslie but she told him that I didn’t make it. But really she faked my death because my secret identity was compromised. So I’ve been living on the down low ever since.”

 

“Oh.” Cass sat across from Stephanie. “What are you doing here then?”

 

“I’m back to being Stephanie Brown and I wanted to tell you. You’re the first one I told.” Stephanie was looking at her with shiny hopeful eyes and Cass had to look away. 

 

“How did you get in here?” Cass asked instead, to avoid the topic they were treading. “Alfred put in state of the art security in here.”

 

“I learned a few tricks while I was living low.”

 

“You also ate all my cereal. Dick is going to be mad.”

 

Stephanie chuckled and Cassandra’s heart clenched. “He’ll survive. He can go a day without eating pure sugar mixed with milk.”

 

Cass smiled, she missed this. She missed having such easy conversations with Stephanie. She missed her laugh and her smile. She missed the way her voice was always filled with so much energy and was always so jovial. She missed everything about her and her heart clenched more and more every time she looked up to see Stephanie’s face. 

 

“Are you mad?” Stephanie asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Cass responded. “I’m having too many feelings to know what I’m feeling.” They fell silent before Cass asked “Are going to be Spoiler again?”

 

“Yeah, I am. My mom didn’t want me to, but I trained a lot more while I was laying low. I’m a lot better now.”

 

“But won’t that be suspicious, you being Spoiler. Your identity was compromised, people will probably question why she’s back.”

 

“Maybe, but it’s not that big of a problem. My secret identity’s never worked out for me. I mean, one of my rogues is my dad.”

 

“Hmm.” They fell silent again.

 

“I was keeping up with Waynes while I was lying low,” Stephanie started. “I saw that you started dating again…”

 

“Yeah,” looking at the granite of the kitchen counter instead of Stephanie’s face. 

 

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh.” That was what Stephanie had said, but she knew what she wanted to say.  _ Do you want to be mine?  _

 

“I don’t know if I can start dating you again, Stephanie.” Cass answered the unspoken question. “I thought you were dead for three years. I finally feel like I’ve moved on and…”

 

“It’s okay, Cass.” Stephanie replied. “I understand. You don’t have to be with me if you don’t want to. I just wanted to let you know I’m here, if you ever need anything.”

 

They looked up at each other and Cassandra realized there were tears welling in her eyes. Stephanie’s eyes looked glossy with tears as well. 

 

Stephanie stood up from the counter. “I guess I should go now. Tell everyone else.”

 

“Okay.” Cass rose up as well and walked Stephanie out. 

 

Cass opened the door for her. Stephanie went out of the door and stood in front of it like there was something else she wanted to say. If she did, she would never stop talking. 

 

Cass clutched the door frame with one hand and the other was itching to grab Stephanie’s hand. Instead she held it to herself. “Bye,” Cass said. 

 

Instead of saying bye, Stephanie moved closer to the door and closer to Cass. They could feel each other’s breath. Their eyes were on each other’s lips. “One last kiss?” Stephanie asked. 

 

Cass nodded. Stephanie cupped Cass’s face with both her hands and pressed gently onto her lips. Though it was brief and gentle, they both felt so much with that one kiss. Cass tasted like tea and smelled like jasmines. Steph tasted like milk and cereal and smelled like the streets of Gotham. They both felt hope and love and longing. Cass’s heart clenched but she didn’t know if it was because of her pain or it it was because Stephanie was back in her life. Stephanie’s heart clenched and she knew it was because she finally got to talk to Cassandra after spending three years watching from afar. 

 

When they broke apart, they stared into each other eyes for a moment. They screamed the words they wanted to say but just couldn’t. 

 

Then Stephanie moved back. Cass instantly felt chills through her body as Stephanie stepped away. “Bye Cass,” she said, turning to leave. “I’ll see you again.”

  
Cass nodded and closed the door. She leaned against it and fell to the ground. And then she processed what just happened.  _ Stephanie was back.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://casscainistheloveofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
